A user terminal, such as a mobile radioterminal, may provide a diversity of functionalities. A mobile user terminal, for example, may provide communications functionalities such as cellular circuit switched radiotelephone communication, e-mail communication, instant messaging communication, peer-to-peer Voice-over-Internet-Protocol (VoIP) communication, Internet browsing, short message service (SMS) communication, multimedia message service (MMS) communication, Internet chat communication, etc. Accordingly, different modes of communication may be provided between the same user terminals.